


As usual, I forgot

by Gal_In_The_Public_Eye (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Loves Coffee, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Cooking, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Gal_In_The_Public_Eye
Summary: Got bored & found this prompt from the internet: “Normally, I’d have pushed you out the door by now, but you’re making a compelling argument with the bribery.” Sounds like a fic w/ A.Ham and T.Jeff but I decided not to make it a relationship. This is A.Ham's POV (if I'm talking, I will preface it with OOC)





	As usual, I forgot

Jefferson, the bastard, had turned up with black coffee and home made croissants in a magenta Tupperware. Virginians. What could you do with them? It's Jefferson, who wants something, so I can't accept this stuff, but it's _croissants_ so I have to accept. "Normally, I’d have pushed you out the door by now, but you’re making a compelling argument with the bribery." I've been working for 22 hours straight, I think, maybe 23 and there's been no time to eat or sleep or any of the thousands of other things 'normal' people do. It's this Levi Weeks case, you see. I take a bite of the croissant. "Actually, Jefferson, these are much better than I thought they were going to be." They're light and flaky and buttery, filled with blackcurrant jam, not too sharp, not too tart. "Thank you, Secretary Hamilton. I appreciate the vote of confidence." Of course, our words are laced with sarcasm and venom when possible but that's how it is. The Treasury Secretary and the Secretary of State have an ancient grudge that dates back to the inaugural occupiers of these positions. It's as strong as that of the Gryffindors and Slytherins, the Capulets and Montagues or the - anyway, you get the point. "I won't ask have you slept, you rarely do. When did you last sleep, Hamilton?" I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response - maybe sometime last month?

  
***TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY***  
Why was Jefferson on my sofa? Why was I waking up? Had I actually slept for once? I heard the sound of Martha Washington's cat yowling - my ringtone. Crap. Washington was going to literally murder me.


End file.
